


【丕植】七步之遥（第二卷·1）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun





	【丕植】七步之遥（第二卷·1）

第二卷：赤壁火

子建，我要你记着，你是我的人，生生世世，永不背弃。

——卷首语

1

某日清早。丞相府。

“曹丕你看看你这都写的什么东西？！”曹老爹盘腿坐在榻上，裹着个大毛毯，极其嫌弃地指着桌上的文稿。

“立论呢？这辩驳的一点说服力都没有！看看……乱用典故！词不达意！还有这……语句都不通！我让吴质教你，他干什么吃的？扣他半月月饷！”

“还有你曹植！你还笑，笑什么笑？！”曹老爹看看不省心的小儿子，气不打一处来，“这两篇赋——除了会堆砌辞藻生搬硬套还会干什么？回去重写！”

临走还不忘加一句：“杨修丁仪也扣半月月饷！”

 

两人乖乖站在原地等曹老爹走回去。

嗯，确定连影儿都不见了。

“哈哈哈哈！”曹植爆发出惊天动地的笑声。

曹丕脸上可挂不住，咬牙切齿地看着笑得快岔气的曹植：“别笑了！”

 

“你、你曹丕……哈哈……也会有今天……”曹植弯着腰，连眼泪都笑出来了。

还不是拜这小孩所赐。

曹丕也是无可奈何，老爹布置下两篇策论，他本来打算认认真真写，可谁知这小孩自从和他互明了心意，高兴得不得了，天天跑到他府里粘着。

不是坐在他腿上，就是勾着他脖子。

那身子就在自己眼前晃悠来晃悠去，偏偏还吃不得。

 

昨天晚上好容易才把这小孩轰走了，熬了一宿绞尽脑汁才写出两篇策论，还担心他没写完。谁知这小孩今儿早上大笔一挥，两篇赋就洋洋洒洒地落到纸上。

虽然两人都挨了顿骂。

 

曹丕看着笑得上气不接下气的小孩，心里有股邪火腾的一下就燃起来。

他一伸手从身后扣住小孩的腰，捞在怀里，下颌抵在他肩上，唇蹭着后颈那处软肉。

又舔了一下。

小孩马上噤声了，跟被揪住后颈的小猫似的，不敢张牙舞爪了。

曹植一动不动，警觉地问：“你干嘛？爹就在后房，你……你别乱来啊……”

 

自打两人互明了心意之后，曹丕做事就直接得很，但也不知道是顾忌什么，总会适可而止，反而是自己挣扎得厉害的几次，险些真的被摁到床上去。

久而久之，曹植心里也明白了，这人吃不着肉，又馋着荤腥呢。

不过那之后再没看到他去听雨轩。

心里还是蛮感动的。

 

但这并不能阻止曹植喜欢把他惹火。

有几次曹植看他的确忍得难受，便自作主张的伸手就往他身下探去，说是要帮他。

每次都被曹丕一巴掌打掉猫爪子，哑着声音说：“你还小，这种事我可以自己解决。”还不忘恶狠狠地加上一句，“等你加冠了看我怎么好好收拾你。”

 

一如现在，曹植被他扣在怀里动弹不得，偏生身后那人含着他的耳垂重重地吮，又轻轻地咬，弄得他只是喘也不敢出声。

那手也不老实，撩起衣摆就探进去，摸着前胸，揉着嫩嫩的乳粒，在乳晕上画着圈。

曹植僵硬地站着，他紧张地看向屏风后面，想着万一爹突然想起什么事儿，从后面一下子转出来看见这种场面，他们俩该怎么解释。

在挠痒？额……

毕竟爹年纪大了，要是万一有个什么好歹，这算谁的。

 

“想什么呢？这么不专心。”

乳尖被指甲重重地一掐，激灵得曹植差点叫出声，头向后靠在他肩上，仰起脖颈喘着。

“别，别在这儿……爹……”

站都站不住了，还操这门子闲心。

 

舌尖灵巧地滑过耳廓，探向耳洞，那小巧的耳朵红得滴血，曹植耳边尽是啧啧水声。他紧闭着眼，身子不住得发颤。

“子桓……别再弄了……”

曹丕感受得到手底下的身子在升温，知道这小孩怕是也动了情欲，那清润的声线颤抖着，软软地唤他的字。

 

下腹尽是滚烫。

说没欲望那真是扯淡，但曹丕现在还真不打算要了他。

主要是他担心这小孩受伤，小孩本来就怕疼，再对这事儿留下阴影就不好了。

还有两个月就加冠了，也不急在这一时。

那些东西自己可以慢慢教他，现在欺负小孩儿算怎么回事？

 

于是曹丕便放开了他，在腰上不轻不重地掐了一下，俯在他耳边压低声音说：“还有两个月。”

得意地看着小孩满脸涨得通红。

自作自受。

 

一晃就是几年，在曹丕记忆里小小的曹植已经成了翩翩少年，喜欢揪着的腮边的婴儿肥也褪去，少年的轮廓愈发明朗，眉宇间英气勃发，一双清凌凌的褐眸望穿秋水，笑起来盈盈荡漾。

手隔着绸缎摸着那腰身纤细，不似以前摸着软软的，却有着少年肌肤的紧致纹理。

喂，曹丕，想什么呢？

 

曹丕一抬眼，少年笑如春风，身长玉立，就静静站在他面前。

玄色的礼服衬出少年天生的尊贵，青丝尽束脑后，露出白皙修长的脖颈，他浅浅一揖，再起身抬眼时，望向他的眸中却是化不开的柔情。

他看得心头一动，低低道：“子建……”

“子桓。”

野有蔓草，零露瀼瀼。有美一人，婉如清扬。邂逅相遇，与子偕臧。

原来诗中所言，与你相比，亦不过如此。

 

 

曹老爹年过半百，还是这么喜欢折腾，率领着几十万大军浩浩荡荡奔赴赤壁去了，扬言要复兴汉室，一统天下。

这好嘛，他在前线酾酒临江横槊赋诗放纵不羁爱自由，把整个一大后方扔给荀彧和曹丕，把这爷俩累得晚上熬夜加班，还唯恐粮草补给后勤保障什么的不到位。

尤其是曹老爹临走前满面笑容地嘱咐曹丕：“崽，好好干喏。”

老爹看好你哦。

 

看好，看好你个头啊……

曹丕顶着重重的两个黑眼圈，望着还有一人多高的文书，以及快燃尽的蜡烛，绝望地想。

他转头看看依旧精神抖擞奋笔疾书的荀彧，不由得佩服至极：“令君，你不困么？”

“习惯就好。”荀彧淡淡地回了一句，依旧面不改色手不停。

小子，你体会过被你爹支配在他被子里批文书时的恐惧么？

这待遇已经很不错了。

 

好累。好困。他们都写了些什么啊？怎么感觉眼前有点模糊呢……

“子桓？”

曹丕一个激灵清醒过来，急忙答应了荀彧一声。

“我忽然想起来，今天子建派人来，说是前方的战况文书不小心送到他那儿去了，他不敢差人来送，怕出什么差池，不如你现在亲自去取吧。”荀彧批完一份文书才抬起头来。

“子……子桓人呢？”

 

曹植加冠之后，仗着老爹宠爱，把府邸又修缮了一下，倒显得比他的还气派许多。

到底是小孩，还喜欢这些华而不实的东西。

可一路走进来，府里静悄悄的，除了一个侍从在前面给他提灯之外，再无旁人。

这小孩总是心善，手底下的人也不知道管管。

只听得远处阁楼上有人有一下没一下地拨着琴音。

 

侍从将他带到书房：“请二公子在书房稍等，我家公子忙完了便来。”

加冠了便出息了啊，还让自己等着。

曹丕打量了几眼书房，墙上一概无书法字画，桌旁只供着一瓶淡白栀子，散发着隐约香气。

只有一个书柜在墙边立着，上面零零散散躺着几本旧书，余下尽摆满了各式古玩玉器。

 

也没什么好看的。

不知道这小孩都天天在忙什么？

曹丕这么想着，便走出书房随便看看。游廊曲折，纱帐飘飘，夜色朦胧之下，他竟也分不清身处何处。刚要喊个侍从过来，却听得不远处有人浅吟低唱着什么。

 

他循着那声音过去，耳边愈发清朗起来。

“野有死麕，白茅包之……有女怀春，吉士诱之……  
林有朴樕，野有死鹿……白茅纯束，有女如玉……”

少年的声音刻意压低了，倒有一丝轻微的沙哑，这曲是古调，慢吟低唱起来，青涩而又撩人心弦。

 

曹丕走过去，湿暖的雾气从纱帐间弥漫过来，被夜风一吹就散了。

那声音愈发近了。

间或着时不时的戏水声。

他其实听得出是谁，却还是伸手撩开了纱帐。

 

少年背对着他，在浴池里自顾自地撩着水，口中唱着调子。

雪白的脊背裸露在朦胧夜色中，淡淡烛光映着水珠，若有若无般的晶莹。黑发湿了水，柔顺地贴在颈后，水中的花瓣随着他的动作荡漾，在白皙的肌肤映衬下分外红艳。

“舒而脱脱兮……无感我帨兮……无使尨也吠……”

他站在他身后，静静听他唱完最后一句。

我有召南，得遇良人。

 

曹植站起来，缓缓朝池边走去，脚踏上最后一级石阶，整个身子毫无保留地展现在他面前。

蝴蝶骨好看得很，他身上也紧致，腰也细，那点肉也没了。腿白皙修长，脚踝纤细。

曹丕心中恍然一觉——

他其实已经不是小孩了。

 

不知怎么口中忽的干渴起来。

 

曹植仍是背对着他，取过浴巾简单地擦了擦，裹了一件浅白色的丝绢薄衣，松松系了下腰带，赤着脚走过来。

一转头，曹植仿佛吓了一跳。

然而曹丕怎么觉得，其实他早就知道他在这儿似的。

“二哥，你什么时候来了？”曹植的眸中藏不住的惊喜。

也是，这几天忙里忙外，许久没见他了。

“刚刚。”曹丕淡淡一笑，伸手揉了揉那湿漉漉的头发，不知何时就和自己一般高了。

“我来取文书，打扰到你休息了。”

 

曹植笑出声来，眼角瞥了他一下，揶揄道：“见外。”

见外倒真是见外，两人独处时，真没必要说这样的话。毕竟，他除了没进入他的身子，他们再什么没做过。

只是曹丕忽然觉得，那一瞥，今夜却带了些别样的意味。

 

两人到了书房，曹植像是懊丧地说：“哎呀，我忘记把文书放哪里去了，你等我找找。”

“我不着急。”曹丕一笑。

他到底忘没忘，曹丕心里清楚得很。

却笑他还是小，用这般拙劣稚嫩的手段，青涩是青涩，却弄得人心里作痒。

 

那丝绢本就浅白，薄薄的一层裹在身上，跟没穿也没多大区别。夜风微凉的拂过来，那绢紧贴着身子，勾勒出诱人的线条。

烛光晕黄，笼罩在他身上，曹植低着头，故作认真地找着。

曹丕眼眸一垂，那丝绢里头的身子看的一清二楚。

连亵裤都不穿。

 

曹植装模作样地找了许久 ，时不时拿眼偷偷瞥站在一旁的曹丕，本来以为他会做些什么，却只见他面淡如水，眸色深沉。

他的喉结滑动了一下，开始紧张起来。

不得已，还是拿出了那早就藏好的文书。

 

“找到了。”曹植朝他一笑，没看脚下的台阶，一不小心踩空了。

曹丕上前急忙扶住他。

那绢衣的腰带被这么一扯，就松了开来。

 

曹植的脸刷的一下就红了个透，本来是想让他扶自己一下，他若有那意思，自己今夜给了他就是。如今到做的……像自己欲求不满存心勾引他似的。

那就……将错就错好了。

曹植抬头，也不理衣裳，一双清凌凌的褐眼只是柔柔地望着他。

 

曹丕却一把将他衣裳扯上，声线沉稳：“到底是凉，回去多穿些，我先走了。”

这小子今天吃错什么药了，一门心思要勾搭他上床，他以为那事儿是玩玩的？

要说曹丕身上一点反应没有是假，但他是真心不想让他受伤，这小孩手边肯定没那些润滑的东西。这刚满二十，身子还得长呢。

 

曹植却一急，伸手就抓住了他的腰带：“别走！”

底下却说不出话了。

因为他感受到抵着手腕的那处，滚烫坚硬。

于是那话都哽在喉咙里，只是低着头，脸红得要滴血。

 

曹丕眉头一挑，却没力气抬手打掉那只猫爪子，连说出的话一丝震慑力都没有：“你今天怎么了？”

那人在自己面前低着头，手松开也不是，抓着更不是，只得低低地说：“我、我今年二十了……子桓。”

 

“嗯？”

“我想要你。”

 

 

*我好了，你们呢？


End file.
